


Vritra Blowjob

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Vritra makes her way into her master’s room to remind him that she’s in charge.
Kudos: 15





	Vritra Blowjob

Being summoned into Chaldea wasn't something that Vritra expected to happen. To be called upon to help a young man save the world by using her strength and abilities in ways that she didn't particularly desire. It was something that she wasn't able to fathom right away. At least, not until she had fought with the young man enough to form a solid bond with him. With how much he took her into battle, took advantage of her powers, and made her the mvp of every battle she was in, it was clear that he knew exactly how to handle a woman like her in battle.

However, the more he brought her into battle, the cockier the young man seemed to get around her. Almost like he thought he could control her with a simple snap of his fingers. Deep down, she knew that he was able to do just that thanks to those command seals, but she still needed to put him in his place and make him understand that she wasn't just another Servant he could command without some kind of consequence. Which was exactly why Vritra made her way into her master's room, practically throwing the door open.

The twisted and devious smile that was on her face was hidden because of the veil she wore since he kept her in her first form, but the look in her eyes made it clear that she was here for a reason. "Oh, Master. I've come to request a favor from you.~" Vritra’s eyes lanced around the room, looking for her master as she closed the door behind her. She eagerly dragged her tongue along her lips as she stepped into the room, watching as the bathroom door opened, revealing him stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Oh good, that’ll make things quicker for me.~”   
  
“What do you mean, Vritra? What’s going to make things easier for-”   
  
Without giving him a chance to finish his question, Vritra rushed her way over to him and tackled her master onto the ground. Her long and slender tongue uncoiled from her mouth and slithered out from underneath her veil, playfully dragging along his cheek. “Make things easier for me to remind you of just who’s in charge between us, Master.~” Using her tongue to lift up her veil, Vritra showed off the devious smile that she had on her lips. All while she used her tail to swipe away the towel that covered her master’s lower half, purposefully revealing his cock as she tossed the towel across the room. “And with what the other ladies in Chaldea say… There’s only one way to truly get the point across to you.~”   
  
A delightful chuckle rumbled in Vritra’s throat as the tip of her tongue split and forked in front of her master’s eyes, her tail coming back to wrap around the base of his cock. However, she paused when she noticed a look of confusion in his eyes. She didn’t know if he was confused about why she wanted to show she was in charge or if he was confused about just how she was going to prove it. But as he didn’t immediately fight back and struggle, she knew that she was going to be able to not have to struggle against him.

Vritra didn’t hesitate to spin herself around so that her rear end and tail hovered in her master’s face, her own face only inches away from the hardening cock that was between his legs. The smile that was on her face faded for only a moment. Just long enough for her to lean her head forward and slip his cock underneath her veil. The scent of his shaft wafted into her nostrils at the same moment, the scent of his body wash quickly following. Her long tongue steadily made its way out of her mouth, wrapping around the base of his master’s cock and the first three or four inches up from there. All while she carefully wrapped her lips around the tip of his member, keeping the veil in front of her so that the deed could be hidden from any prying eyes. Even if it was obvious just what was happening.

Almost immediately, Vritra started to bob her head up and down the length of her master’s cock. She kept her tongue wrapped around the base as she moved her head along every inch, taking it all in one fell swoop over and over again. She quickly worked herself into a steady rhythm of bobbing her head along his dick, taking it all as her tail swayed back and forth above his head. Even as she felt him bring both of her hands to her stomach, she continued to suck his cock.

However, after only a few moments, Vritra felt something special starting to fill her body. Something that reminded her of another reason she could pin her master down like this. She felt his mana starting to seep from his member and into her mouth. And she was more than happy to swallow it down, causing her tongue to constrict around his member each and every time that she did. Fortunately, from the moans that she could hear behind her, it was clear that her master was enjoying himself.

As she sucked more and more of her master’s mana out of him, Vritra felt herself growing stronger and stronger by the moment. He may have kept her in her first ascension, but she didn’t hesitate to accept the mana and allow her strength to grow, her tail increasing exponentially in size. Before long, she dropped her tail onto her master’s arms to keep him pinned in place, popping her lips off from around his member and looking down toward his balls. “You know, Master… I didn’t think I’d be able to get mana from you like this. But I think once we’ve started… You might not get a choice on if you give it to me or not.~”   
  
Vritra slowly uncoiled her tongue from the base of her master’s cock and instead extended it down to his balls. Where she quickly and eagerly wrapped her tongue around those heavy orbs. She kept the tip of her forked tongue against the bottom of his balls as she started to pepper a few kisses along each inch of his cock. Vritra started at the base of his member and made her way up toward the tip, all while her tongue teased and licked his balls. And when she was at the tip again, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, suckling on it and draining even more of his mana from him.

Once again, her tail increased in size, only adding to the display of strength that she was showing, easily dominating her master while enjoying the taste of his cock and balls. However, she wasn’t satisfied with just sucking his cock. Instead, Vritra once again pulled herself back and popped her lips off from around his member. She quickly lowered her head and forced herself between his legs. Where she uncoiled her tongue from around his balls and pulled it back into her mouth.

She brought a hand to his shaft and started to stroke his member while wrapping her lips around his balls. With a smile on her face, Vritra could hear her master moaning behind her, grunting against her tail as he inched closer and closer to an orgasm he likely didn’t want. But she didn’t care what he wanted tonight. Especially when she nipped at one of his thighs, relishing in the way he gasped and his body twitched and reacted underneath her. With a reaction like that, she happily nipped at his other thigh, earning the same kind of reaction. Along with a few throbs of his cock in her hand.   
  
“Oh my. Does my master enjoy a bit of pain? Is that why he runs some of his Servants ragged in battle?~” A devious giggle rumbled in Vritra’s throat as she pulled herself back up and away from her master’s balls, continuing to stroke his cock next to her face. She playfully dragged the tip of her long tongue against her lips, wondering just what she should do next in order to cement that she was in charge between the two of them. And that’s when another wonderful idea came to her mind.

Vritra quickly pulled her hand away from her Master’s cock and started to extend and coil her tongue around the base of his shaft once again. But instead of engulfing the first few inches, she only wrapped her tongue around his base one time. She quickly pushed the rest down between his legs to his balls, giving them a quick and teasing lick along the way. Right before the tip of her tongue pressed against his tight asshole. And without giving him a chance to say anything to try and stop her, Vritra didn’t hesitate to push a small portion of her tongue into his ass. All while she took the first few inches of his cock into her mouth once again.

Almost immediately, Vritra heard intense groans of pleasure leaving her master. And it prompted her to eagerly bob her head along his member once again, taking herself all the way to the base. Every time she lowered her head down his member, her tongue pushed a little bit deeper into his asshole. And every time she pulled her head back up, Vritra purposefully pulled her tongue back until only the tip remained in his ass. A devious smile came to her lips as she started to pick up the pace that she moved, feeling more and more leave her master and fill her stomach.

But before she knew it, and before she could really sink into what she was doing, Vritra managed to push her master over the edge and into an intense orgasm. As soon as her lips met the base of his cock, her nose pressing against his balls, he came right then and there. And she was forced to stay in place as rope after rope of his thick and heated spunk flooded into her mouth, through her throat, and directly into her stomach.

However, instead of making things end right away, she extended her tongue as much as she could, making it reach that much deeper into her master’s asshole while she stayed in place. Fortunately, it was exactly what he needed in order to feed her even more cum. More cum that she happily swallowed down, a smile coming to her lips when it finally stopped flowing into her a moment later. And when it did, Vritra smirked and pulled herself away from her master’s cock, rising to her feet and turned herself around so she could look him in the eyes.

When she did, she eagerly plopped herself down into his lap and onto his cock. Vritra didn’t take it inside of herself, but instead simply rested against his length, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and underneath the veil that still covered her smiling lips. “I hope you don’t think we’re done, Master. I think you might need a bit more convincing before you’re fully able to accept just what I have in mind for you.~”   
  
Vritra’s smile grew as she brought one of her hands between her legs to the hard cock that rested against her clothed pussy, the other coming to the veil that covered her twisted smile. She didn’t hesitate to pull the veil off of her face and toss it across the room, scooting herself back in her master’s lap, his cock springing up between her thighs, while keeping her eyes locked with his own. “I’m not going to stop until you’ve dumped another load into my cunt. And if it takes you all night… Well, I hope you have enough mana to keep yourself awake.~”


End file.
